


I'm Glad You're Evil Too (English Cover Lyrics)

by Made of Metal (myselfamhell)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cover Lyrics, Mild Language, Song Lyrics, english cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myselfamhell/pseuds/Made%20of%20Metal





	I'm Glad You're Evil Too (English Cover Lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Glad You're Evil Too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695551) by PinnochioP. 



Lookin’ up at a streetlight ‘cause pollution drowned the stars,

On that midnight I thought back to the talks we had so far

How’d I open up to you of all people? Anybody else would make me feel awful

But with you, I could smile and for once I felt so whole

As I carry sentiments that matter not to me,

I just walk through the alleyways that no one would want to be

Even when the rains are heavy downpour, even when I dodge the sun after the storm,

When you went up and held my hand I could still feel we were warm

Even if we look so awkward and funny like it’s our first time being happy,

We could still embrace each other tight within this ruined world,

Like it was the first time we fell in love

We watch the sunset, you and I, and squeal when dogs come walking by

We yell at the news like the world will hear our rage at these crimes

We laugh at shitty movies and cry while watching varieties

We’re just two lonely souls who just want to make the most of our time

We’re ourselves, yet we stay together, just me and you 

I’m glad that you’re a bad person too

We’re just two tiny heartbeats in a sea of bigger fish,

Yet we dream of revolution like we’d grant that giant wish

Talkin’ on about the same things while we were spending time always being together

We’re two people who share the same dream, birds of a feather

Breathing darkness, we walk forward so we can find

Fleeting happiness, one-of-a-kind

Even if one of us trips into mud we’re there to help with our best

Like we’re two little kids during recess

The fireworks, we love to see, and we eat the best food, so yummy

Then we laugh at some crappy book we read that’s way past its prime

We laugh watching a  _ batsu game _ and cry to songs even if they’re lame

In the center was a lonely pair making the most of their short time

We will spend all our time together, just me and you

I’m glad that you’re a bad person too

I’m just so glad that you’re evil too

I tried to make myself speak earnestly

I ended up exposing my dishonesty

If I can’t be a good person at least I have you in my arms

Like it was the first time we fell in love

We watch the sunset, you and I, and squeal when dogs come walking by

We yell at the news like the world will hear our rage at these crimes

We laugh at shitty movies and cry while watching varieties

We’re just two lonely souls who just want to make the most of our time

And yeah, we’re gonna die one day,  **but eternity’s a lie anyway**

**In the fraction that is human life, as long as you’re here I’ll be fine!**

**This world is just a bore so we yell “Boring!” for everyone to see,**

**As the two lonely souls lean on each other in their limited time!**

**I’m so glad that we met, now I know we’ll make it through**

**I’m really glad that you’re evil too!**

**From now on, we will run to that life that we pursue**

**I’m glad that I fell in love with you!**

**💗**


End file.
